


friends

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Alternia-Focused, Minor Character Death, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I normally don't suck at summaries I swear...<br/>I also don't have any precedent since this is my first fic<br/>so I guess I suck at summaries.</p>
<p>oh and just a warning for: depiction of the death of an unnamed side character. </p>
<p>Even you didn't know this was how you felt.<br/>Kar didn't know this was how you felt...<br/>He probably thought you were going to kill him.<br/>As for her...<br/>She never saw Ahab's Crosshairs coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends

Kar is sanding slightly behind you, shocked and scared you know. Even he hadn’t expected you to act this way. Hell until this moment, even you hadn’t known that you would act this way. As for the last troll in the room, she could never have known.

In front of you violet blood is spilling across the floor. But it isn’t your blood. Not today it isn’t.

Today the blood belongs to a different sea dweller. A different troll is bleeding out on the floor before you. It is a different troll that is dying today. She looks up at you pure puzzlement in her eyes. You know she isn’t going to last long. You smirk. You know she’s going to die, and she knows you know.

So you answer her unspoken question. Not because she deserves an answer. She doesn’t, but Kar does, and you’ve always had a flare for the dramatic.

“You’re wondering why I shot you,” you say simply, “You’re trying to figure out why I sided with a mutant blood over you.”

She sneers trying to gain some composure, trying to take her pride with her to the grave, as though she hadn’t already lost it by been killed like this. “He’s your Quadrant mate,” she spits the words.

You feel Kar stiffen behind you. It’s the answer he would assume, but it isn’t the right answer. “No,” you say softly, mockery in you pitying tone. “That’s not it,” you say straightening up.

“We’re…” you pause as though thinking about your answer. “We’re friends.”

She looks at you her brief moment of understanding gone replaced only by confusion, and then by nothing. The light behind her eyes had gone out. She’s gone. She’s no longer a threat, not to you, not to Kar, not to anyone. But you kept talking. You kept going as though she were still alive as though she could still here you.

“It’s an alien word,” you say, “It means…” you pause.

“It means watching each other’s backs, and watching stupid romcoms together. It means laughing at each other’s jokes. It means playful teasing and most of the time it’s completely interchangeable and far more common troll word. Enemy. But it really is something different. When push comes to shove. It means being in cohorts. All The Time. It means never betraying each other. Ever. It means working together. It means taking time. It means being the very lightest shade of pale for each other. It is the most untroll like thing on Alternia,” you turn to face Kar, “And,” you say speaking to him now, not the corpse.

“And emotion or not, it is the best feeling of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is my first fic...  
> well sorta it's my first piece that I'm posting here.
> 
> It's a short little piece that I thought up while trying to figure out how I felt about erikar.  
> it's set in alterian in a post sgrub au where the trolls were returned pretty much to planet they left.  
> I'm also certain Eridan's character is off and I'm sorry about that. It's more the character I'd wish he'd be  
> (when I'm not feeling vindictive). Also I threw this together in less than a hour before going to sleep.  
> So if it sucks that's why. But at the same time, feel free to rip it/me to pieces provided it's constructive.


End file.
